


taking care of emori

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Emori has six people to worship her body (and fuck her senseless)
Relationships: Emori & Spacekru (The 100)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme





	taking care of emori

TW: Polyamory, Spanking, Discipline, D/s themes and a Humiliation Kink. 

It started with a simple compliment. On one of their searches of the Ring they found a drawer of clothing. Unable to resist, Emori had whipped off her shirt and reached into the drawer to pull out a soft, clean t-shirt. Raven let out a little groan at the sight of Emori topless and murmured, “You have incredible breasts, Emori.” 

Emori was not exactly shy but something in Raven’s rapt voice had her cheeks warm to a bright pink. “Oh well .. thank you.” she murmured as she tugged on the fabric. She heard Raven’s soft sigh as if she deprived her of something. 

When she mentioned it to John that night, he gave her a funny look for a long minute and then murmured, “Why didn’t you offer to let her touch them?” 

“You’d be okay with that?” her surprise was evident but it wasn’t so much his question as the heat that filled her core at the idea of Raven toying with her breasts. Would she kiss them? Lick them? The vision of Raven suckling her breasts had her squeezing her thighs together to dispel the sensation that was building. John propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, assessing her carefully.

“You’re so beautiful Emori and we both know that you have … well let’s be honest, you’re a bit of a slut.”

“John!” she exclaimed, more for being called out so bluntly rather than objecting to the words themselves. She and John had a strong sexual relationship on the ground but in space, with little else to do but each other, they had delighted in exploring each other thoroughly. She was often the instigator, even if she quickly preferred that he take over control. 

“Okay, a big slut.” 

She gasped and lightly smacked his arm. In retaliation, he reached around, flipping her so she was face down and plied her bottom with a series of hard spanks that had her feet kicking and her squeals accompanied by low moans. Pushing a hand under her waistband, John fondled her slick folds as he let her calm after her light spanking. It wouldn’t even leave a mark but it was enough to make her feel dripping and needy. 

“Tell me what you are.” John ordered in a brusque whisper.

“I’m a slut.” Emori conceded breathlessly.

“And?” he prompted.

“And I should make myself available for the family.” Tears pricked in her eyes from the sensation of release these words gave her. She should make herself available for them because she was a slut, because she loved sex, because she loved them, and most importantly because she wanted them too. 

“That’s right, my baby slut. You will make sure to explicitly tell them your safeword and limits, right? Because you always have the right to say no.” John reminded her.

Emori let out a soft gasp of air hooked on a little sob. Tears were on her face now but John knew her well enough to know this was relief. A burden had been lifted and she felt silly for holding this in her heart for so long. Of course John understood. No one would ever love her like he did because it was without condition, without judgment and blended with a loyalty she had never experienced before in her life.

“Thank you.” she whispered tearfully and felt him pull her into the line of his body. She was wet and grinding against his exploring hand but he didn’t seem keen on satisfying her. “Let’s go sit with the others.”

“Oh but ….” 

John looked at her, eyebrow raised and a skeptical expression that told her if she pushed it any further the only thing she would be getting would be a real spanking and an early bedtime.

They washed up and John took off her clothes, dressing her only again in a pair of panties and a t-shirt. With socks on her feet and John holding her hand, they made their way down to the common room area. Bellamy was curled up reading a book, his hand woven into Echo’s long locks as if he were absently petting the woman as he read aloud to her. 

Monty and Raven were discussing some replacement schedule for a few of the air purifiers and they stopped, falling silent as they took in Emori’s half dressed state. Murphy smiled at them and opened his mouth to speak when Harper burst into the room, a blanket in hand as she exclaimed, “I managed to patch it, Echo. I … oh …” she broke off what she was about to say as her gaze ran down Emori’s mostly bare legs. 

“Damn.” Harper muttered. 

“I’ll say.” Monty agreed.

John squeezed Emori’s hand gently and said, “Emori has something to say.” Her eyes flew to his and the heat in her belly dropped and pooled in her panties. She flushed bright red now and her gaze dropped sheepishly. If it wasn’t for John’s firm hand on hers, she would have run from the room. However, she knew he was doing what she wanted, what she craved, and forcing her to admit to it was part of it.

“I’m a slut. I love to be fucked and I’d like it very much if you … if you would fuck me.” Emori managed to get out, stammering the words and blushing the entire time.

“Me?” Raven asked brightly, and the enthusiasm in her voice had Emori’s knees shaking.

“Yes you. But not just you, Raven. I mean … everyone.” Emori explained as her gaze flicked up and clashed with Raven’s warm dark eyes. In them she only saw love and acceptance. It made her heart ache.

“Murphy?” Bellamy interjected and Emori could see the small smile playing around his lips. “Are you comfortable with us sharing Emori?”

“I am, on three conditions - her safewords and limits are always respected, you all provide aftercare when she needs it, and any discipline more serious than a spanking is supervised by me.”

Emori’s mouth fell open at that one. “John?” she questioned.

“Yes, baby slut.” He replied and her face flushed again at the use of his private nickname for her in front of everyone. “Nothing to say?” he asked when she couldn’t seem to force words past her lips. “Her safeword is ‘sandstorm’ and her limits are …” 

“Anything that will leave a scar, telling me I am worthless or a freikdreina, mocking my hand, and bathroom play.” Emori explained, her gaze on the floor again, so embarrassed at all this discussion of her and her needs and still reeling from John using her private nickname so publicly. 

“That’s it?” Harper prompted.

Emori nodded and whispered, “Yes Mistress.” The title just fell from her lips unconsciously but as Harper’s arms wrapped around her in a warm hug, she sank into them gratefully. As Harper released her, she felt the other woman’s hands tug up her shirt and pull it over her shirt.

“I told you all - doesn’t she have incredible breasts?” Raven demanded forcefully. Emori felt John’s hand at her back, silently asking her to stand up straight and not wanting to let him down, she did. 

“I have to agree.” Bellamy acknowledged and Emori heard rumblings of agreement from the others. “Murphy,” he continued with a nod, setting down his book and shifting slightly so that his legs were on either side of Echo’s body. Echo and Bellamy were both watching Emori intently as Harper unabashedly cupped and teased the grounder’s full breasts. “Why is she wearing underwear at all? I haven’t let Echo wear underwear since we’ve been together.” Echo squeaked and blushed at that statement. Apparently Emori wasn’t the only grounder under the firm control of these Skaikru. 

“Good point. Emori, take off your panties and give them to Bellamy. There is no need for them anymore. You belong to all of us now.” John instructed. Emori didn’t even hesitate. She was tired of the fabric feeling sticky and wet against her sex anyway. She pulled them off and crossed the floor to give the wadded up fabric to the oldest of them. He reached up a hand to wrap around her wrist and pulled her in close. She felt his lips on her breast, sucking and then nipping the firm flesh, making her jump back with a squeak. 

“Oh here.” Harper called out as the others gathered cushions and spread them out on the floor. It was hastily topped with that thick blanket she had so lovingly repaired for Echo and Bellamy. “C’mon, our pretty girl. Lay right here.” the fair haired woman ordered with a broad grin. Emori stretched out, tummy down at first, her face on fire as hands began caressing her skin. So many hands, all of them whispering to each other rather than her, taking about how she was beautiful and soft and her body was amazing. Kisses were applied to old scars and gentle fingertips traced her tattoos. 

She felt John’s hand on her hair and tipped her head up to meet his gaze. He was just sitting by her head, toying with her hair and letting his friends savour playing with her. “Sir?” she whispered.

“Yes, baby slut.” John replied and then laughed as that was the thing that made her blush and not the firm hands pulling her thighs apart to explore further. 

“Still yours?” 

“Always mine. I love you.” His lips touched her forehead at the softly-spoken assurance. “But you are just too slutty a girl to keep all to myself.”

Emori would have liked to protest but then two fingers slid into her pussy and her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. John chuckled, laughing at her, she was sure and she couldn’t bring herself to care, much less object.

As her body was turned over, the caresses grew firmer and more insistent. Raven’s mouth was on one breast as Monty claimed the others. She heard the fly unzip and wasn’t even sure who it was. She just spread her legs and let them do as they pleased. Insistent fingertips dipped into her soaked folds and then teased her clit. Her hips rose and fell as John held her face in his hands and kept her gaze on him. “I love you.” she whispered again just as a thick cock filled her slick and needy pussy. She bucked against the sensation, welcoming the intrusion with gratitude. 

At some point she lost track of it all. She knew John never left her side, continuing to hold her and reassure her. She remembered the compliments and sweet praise. She was so good for them and they loved her so much. She felt it, overwhelmed with love and affection. She woke up between Harper and Monty, with the man playing with her fingers on her ‘badass’ hand as John liked to call it and Harper appearing to be still asleep at her back.

Monty held up one finger to hush her before giving her hand a soft kiss and then sliding below the blankets. His tongue flicked over her core and she gasped quietly. This did not dissuade their Monty at all. He seemed determined to make her cum, having just told her to be quiet. Didn’t he know how hard that was for her? She was a vocal girl after all. 

She moaned and threaded one hand into the soft locks of Monty’s hair. She tried so hard to stay quiet but when Harper’s lips crashed into hers, Emori lost her control. She came hard, falling back into the bed as every muscle seemed blissfully relaxed. 

“How did I get here?” she asked quietly.

Harper shrugged lightly as she gently directed Monty to take care of her as well this morning. The man did not object, shifting from between Emori’s thighs to Harper’s with all evidence of pleasure at the prospect.

“You subbed out pretty hard yesterday. After your fourth orgasm, we gave you a break and brought you in here. Murphy stayed with you for a while but Raven needed some attention so we took over while he fucked her.” Harper explained.

Did the idea of Raven getting fucked by her John upset her? Not even a little. She did wonder if the girl’s bottom was going to be as perpetually spanked and pink as hers always seemed to be. Emori stretched and smiled at Harper. “Thank you for taking care of me, Mistress.”

“Of course! You know I love you Emori. I’m so glad you and Murphy have decided to share you with the rest of us. You are so special.” Harper replied and then moaned at Monty’s eager application of his skills.

“Do you really think so?” Emori couldn’t help but ask.

“Every part of you is amazing Emori. Now why don’t you go get ready for the day. Murphy promised to show us how to spank you properly and then we’re all going to take a turn. After chores are done of course.” Harper continued in such a breezy tone that Emori actually gaped at her in astonishment. The worst part is that she had not a single objection to offer. Of course, they had every right to spank her and it was very good of John to show them how to do it right to make sure she was suitably chastened. 

She was theirs after all. 

They should know how to take care of her properly.


End file.
